Itachi
by Dark Devotions
Summary: Naruto Itachi fic. Naruto learns outside the village
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

"Itachi, if you leave the village, I will fallow." Naruto said as he gazed at the sunset.

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes I would. You're the only reason I've stayed so long. If you leave I will fallow." Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the tree.

"What about the Third and Iruka?" Itachi questioned the child that was now leaning against him.

"The third pays attention to me because he feels that he needs to make it up to my father; after all the yondaime wished me to be seen as a hero not a demon. My father never intended to curse me with a demon; he just did it as a last resort. As for Iruka, I hate pity."

Itachi hid his surprise well but Naruto saw it.

"My father refused to Curse anyone outside the family with a demon so he was left with no other choice but to give the burden to me. You know she's really not that bad. She just wanted to kill the snake Sennin."

Itachi smiled and wrapped an arm around Naruto. "Then I won't leave if I don't have to."

_**Two Years Later**_

A small dark figure ran down the road towards a forested area. After ducking several ANBU it slipped into the forest. When the figure finally reached the safety of the forest he preformed Shunshin and took off, leaving the village of the leaf behind.

_**One Week Later**_

"What do you mean you're not sending anyone after him!" Iruka all but yelled. "He's still just a child!"

"I know Iruka... but he was trained by one of the best. The likely hood of finding him is little to none. Besides he said he'd be back eventually." The Third said evenly. "He's probably better off away from all the hate anyways."

"I suppose but still he's just a kid." Iruka argued lightly

"So were you, as well as most of Konohas nins when they went out on their own." Iruka nodded and left the office.

"Be careful Naruto. And if you can manage, try and convince Itachi to come back." the Third said as he gazed at the Hokage Mountain. It was less than a year after Itachi left and now Naruto was gone as well.

' _Kyuubi Where do you want me to go?' _

'_We're going to a place called Anirica (A-Near-I-Ka) you can learn more there, and then we'll find Itachi Kit.'_

"_Alright."_

Naruto made it to Anirica three days later; there he was trained by demons, and humans alike. Most of which were the Kyuubi's students, teachers, or friends. After three years Naruto was ready to find Itachi.

R&R and if you would like to point out any spelling errors I'd appreciate it. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame sat by the fire he built and waited for his partner to come back. They were in the middle of a forest in Wave and just settling in for the night. Itachi had gone out to scout and catch some food, while he set up camp and got the fire started. The poor fool of a fish never even noticed the shadowy figure as it dropped from a tree and had no chance to defend himself as the world went black.

Naruto stepped back after pinching the nerve in Kisame's neck. The fish man slumped forward just before rolling to the ground like a rag doll. Naruto jumped back up into the trees as he awaited Itachi's arrival.

When Itachi finally arrived back at camp he was immediately on guard. Kisame was one of the best and from the looks of things had been knocked out without much of a fight; if a fight at all. He quickly checked Kisame's pulse to see if he was alive and then moved away as to present the smallest target.

"I told you I would leave Konoha if you did."

The simple sentence was like a knife cutting strait through him.

"Naruto?"

The shadowy figure dropped from the trees to the ground right in front of him.

"Hai. It's been a while hasn't it Itachi?" Naruto asked in monotone tilting his head just enough to let his bangs cover his eyes.

"Too long; if you left Konoha where were you till now?"

"I was in Anirica for the past three years."

You could practically feel the disbelief flowing off of Itachi as he looked at Kisame.

"Anirica? As in the demon village?" Itachi let out a snort of amusement. "After four years you still shock me, Naru-kun."

"He never stood a chance against me. To be quite honest neither do you." The bland statement that left Naruto's mouth was enough to freeze even the most hardened of ninja.

"Then will you kill me?" Itachi asked in forlorn resignation.

"No." Narutos voice cracked with that one word before he forced himself to continue. "I could never kill you; No matter how many times you hurt me."

"What difference does it make? I can't go back. As far as everyone knows I killed my clan."

"And people called me an idiot." The sudden ferocity in Naruto's voice caused Itachi to look up.

"They know it wasn't you, Itachi. After all, you had only developed the Mangekyo Sharingan two hours prior to using it on Sasuke. Kakashi was able to get past it easily with his. They know you left to protect the village and they know you didn't slaughter your clan. If you go back to Konoha willingly they won't do a thing to you."

"Itachi, please come back with me." Naruto asked quietly, looking into the Uchiha's eyes for the first time since he had arrived.

Itachi looked deep into the cerulean orbs of the child he had befriended so long ago and for the first time saw all the unshed tears of hurt, pain, fear, and betrayal. All of which he had contributed to.

In two quick strides Itachi was right in front of Naruto and had the boy wrapped tightly in his arms.

"I can't just leave Kisame." He whispered into Naruto's golden locks.

"Then don't. Just come back with me. He can come too." Naruto looked up with pleading eyes.

Itachi knew he couldn't say no. He never could to Naruto. "Fine, But we talk to Kisame about this in the morning."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That seems like a good place to end this. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Yum2: This is more of an A.U. so in my story when Obito died he already had the full sharingan. As for who slaughtered the clan well they say Patience is a virtue. You'll find out soon.

Stormraven: Thanks for the insight. Let me know if this is better will ya?

Demon Somira: Thanks for the beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

ITACHI

Chapter 3

When Kisame finely came to at about six in the morning, he knew something was off.

'Okay I closed my eyes for a few seconds and now it's what, five, six in the morning? And since when does Itachi let blond kids sleep in his arms? And why the hell didn't he wake me up, especially if he took a prisoner?' Kisame tilted his head to the left only to feel a sharp jolt of pain where Naruto had pinched his nerve.

'Wait, throbbing head ache, pain on the right side of my neck and not being yelled at for sleeping… shit that kid knocked me out! But how?'

"Finally awake I see." Itachi spoke from his spot next to Naruto.

"Yeah, um...who is that and why do you sound… how do I put it… not so monotonous and cold all of a sudden?" Kisame said as he sat up rubbing his neck.

Itachi smiled as he ran his fingers through Naruto's blond locks. "This is Naruto. He's one of my precious people from the Leaf. And he's always been able to change my voice without even realizing it."

Kisame by now was a little disturbed by Itachi's gentler tone and was edging away.

With an exasperated sigh, Itachi glared at Kisame and said in his normal cold voice, "Look I didn't know he was going to be here, he just showed up and knocked you out. He wants me to go back to Konoha with him and I said only if you agreed. I want to go."

"But you're an S-class missing Nin! You can't go back, they'd kill you!" Kisame all but yelled in disbelief while waving his arms in frantic motions.

"You're not always this loud in the morning are you?" questioned a sleepy Naruto as he rolled over just enough to peer at Kisame through half-lidded eyes.

"You're nuts!" Kisame yelled.

"Yes I know. In fact I'm clinically insane according to several shrinks back in Anirica. What's your point?" Naruto said in his oh so bored morning voice. "You know it's five in the morning right?"

"That's not the point. If he goes back to Konoha he'll be killed!" Kisame barked.

Naruto watched as Kisame got up and paced around the clearing for about five minutes before something sank in.

"You were trained in Anirica?"

"Didn't we go over this?" Naruto sigh and pulled his blanket closer to him. "Hey, Tachi-kun? Wake me up when he gets over it will ya?" and with that lied back down and went back to sleep.

Kisame stared at the sleeping blond for a full five minutes with his jaw at sea level, while Itachi merely went back to playing with Naruto's hair.

"So, Naruto and I are heading to Konoha; apparently they already know I'm innocent of what Shiara did. If I go back, I'll be let back in without much of a punishment. I'm sure the Hokage will listen to your story as well."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am. I'm going back with him and I want you to come as well."

"Why?" Kisame's quiet, almost desperate question all but froze Itachi.

"Because you're my friend and I hate hurting my friends and or losing them when I don't have to. So are you coming or what?" Itachi's annoyance was clear.

"Yeah but there's something I want to take care of first, over in Grass. If we can go there first then I'll go with you two."

"Fine. Now are you done with the early morning theatrics?" Naruto hissed from his position in Itachi's arms.

"Yeah, yeah…I find that so disturbing, I mean come on are you two dating or something?" Kisame asked sarcastically.

Both Itachi and Naruto blushed and looked away from each other and at anything else.

"You know what never mind, I don't think I want to know."

And with that parting statement, the clearly disturbed fish ninja walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Itachi ch4

Kisame, Itachi and Naruto reached Grass a week later. In that time Kisame and Itachi had both tried to find out what level ninja Naruto was, to no avail.

"How come you won't tell us? You know our status," Kisame whined.

"A good ninja never reveals his secrets even to his loved ones. Besides you already know I'm stronger then you so you have a clue. I'm just not going to tell you if you're right or wrong."

"Spoil sport."

"This coming from the fish that won't even tell us why were heading to a ninja conference over in Grass where there'll be more then two hundred nin who all know at least a hundred ways to kill." Naruto raised an eyebrow and gave Kisame an amused look before he jumped onto a tree and shot off.

Itachi groaned and gave Kisame a look before sighing and saying, "he's changed, but I'm glad he still has that trait." before following.

Kisame just smiled and followed suite.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto held back a laugh as he watched Kisame confront another Mist nin and start yelling at him for killing who ever it was that Kisame was in trouble for.

"Dose he know how to be discrete or is he actually trying to cause a scene?" Naruto barely got out while he stifle his chuckles.

"I think his intent is to cause a scene, from what I recall Mist nin have a tendency to lose their temper in a hot situation. That guy Kisame's confronting will eventually lose his temper and admit the truth, thus clearing Kisame's name." Itachi chuckled as he watched the fish nin make an overly dramatic gesture that might have been obscene if you knew what context it was used in.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Both Naruto and Itachi turn to see a silver haired nin with a mask covering his face and a Konoha forehead protector over his left eye. Next to him was what looked like a match stick or maybe broccoli, a smaller broccoli and two very disturbed looking teenagers. One was a girl with her hair pulled into two buns and the other had white almost pupliless eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hm... Kakashi, it's been a while. How have you been?" Itachi asked lightly, smirking as he leaned back against the wall of a building.

Kakashi's visible eye blinked. He was not expecting that.

"Since when have you had a sense of humor, Itachi? Never mind, don't answer that. I've come to inform you that by order of the Hokage you are to return to Konoha immediately."

Itachi chuckled and responded sarcastically. "So I've heard. I guess you've finally realized I'm on your side." He fake-sighed. "But I'm afraid it'll have to wait a little bit. I want to see how this ends." Itachi said as he motioned over to where his partner stood, waving his sword around like a nut case.

"Gai-sensei! Is this the infamous Itachi who saved Konoha three or four years ago when that one person slaughtered his clan? And became an s-class missing nin because of it?" The smaller match stick yelled moving into a good guy pose.

"Indeed it is Lee." Replied the taller one who smiled and blinded every one passing.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The taller matchstick rushed forward to hug the smaller one, posed in front of a sunset. Uhh...

"I've met demons less annoying then you two... For Kami-samas sake, please tell me you aren't the green beast of Konoha that even the Tailed demon lords fear." Naruto yelled as he stepped backwards.

"Yes I am the Beautiful green beast of Konoha! And these are my students Lee, the youthful beautiful green beast of Konoha, the youthful Neji, and the Youthful Tenten. Pray tell who are you?" Gai shouted and Naruto had to recalibrate his brain to process the Gai moment.

"I'm the Kitsune Sennin, Uzumaki Naruto, formally of both Anirica and the village hidden in the Leaves."

"A Sennin at your age, you must truly have the power of youth!"

"Puberty has nothing to do with it. I just had good teachers and a bit of luck." At this point Naruto had lost a lot of common sense to the odd nin. "Excuse me I think I need to go sit down."

"He's a Sennin, well it makes sense. Kisame is gonna have a fit though." Itachi said as Naruto walked over to a nearby bench to recover.

"Mah...that's the kuuby kid? What happened to him?" Kakashi asked feigning bored interest.

"I'm not too sure. About a week ago I got back to camp after scouting the area and Kisame's out cold. Next thing I know Naruto's sitting there in front of me talking, and asking me to return to Konoha." Itachi summarized as he turned back to look at Kisame, who was now innocent of whatever his crime was and currently chasing the guy who framed him with Samehada out and hitting him every time he got close.

'If I don't die first from retaining my passion for Naru-kun, Kisame will slash me to death with Samehada,' Itachi thought amusedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own and what the heck is up with the platypus?

Itachi ch5

Four hours later found a twitching Naruto in a hotel room with both Itachi and Kakashi.

Itachi was over by the window gazing out at the moonlit street, Kakashi was sitting on a bed reading one of his ero-novels, and Naruto was laying on a dark colored couch, twitching periodically.

"If you're a Sennin how come you're returning to Konoha? You obviously do better outside of the village." Kakashi said with his eye still in the depth of his book.

Naruto twitched yet again, before he gave Kakashi a silent look and shrugged. "I feel like it."

"You're returning to a village that all but made your life a living hell because you want to? Are you sure you're not suffering from prolonged exposure to Gai and his... oddness?" Itachi questioned from his spot by the window. 'Honestly, I really can't figure him out. Why go back, he has no obligation, does he?' Which was basically the same thing Kakashi was thinking only as...

'This kid must have some sort of obligation to go back, but what?' Kakashi thought as he allowed his eye to flicker over to Naruto for a second before returning to the book he'd poured over a hundred times but never actually read.

"Would you two keep your thoughts down? They're, 'twitch' disturbing me and my 'obligations'," Naruto said and then laughed as Itachi's turned his head and narrowed his eyes at him, and Kakashi's head shot up to give him a suspicious look. "Honestly, you both let your body language slip for a minute, not very smart when it show your thoughts, I really had to point it out."

Suddenly the door burst open and there was a flash of green. Two freaked-out teens followed that green flash.

"Yosh! Kakashi, my eternally youthful rival, I, the beautiful green beast of Konoha have come to challenge you!" Gai yelled youthfully as he struck good guy pose what ever and thrust his hip to the left and giving trade make thumbs up.

Meanwhile Naruto was thrown into a twitching fit so bad that he looked like he was having a seizure and Itachi had a tick in his left eye. Kakashi looked up at Gai with a bored look and said, "Gomen...Did you say something?"

"What a cool and hip response my eternal rival! I shall run five hundred laps around this village by the end of the day to prove I am worthy of this challenge!"

"And I will join you Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le..."

"Just do the damn laps already for the love of..." Naruto trailed off as he twisted from his twitching heap on the floor to a sitting position that allowed him to stand and jump out the window closest to him.

"Yosh, his youthful spirit has him training even in a seizure-like state! He truly is worthy of the title Sennin." Gai yelled before he and Lee took off to do laps.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled and followed him out.

Neji and Tenten stood by the door in the wake of the Gai moment before Tenten closed the door behind them and they both sank to the floor in relief.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at them before he opened the window he was looking out and pulled in a very disturbed and shaky Naruto. Setting Naruto down on the seat next to him Itachi wrapped his arms around the blond Sennin's shoulders in a half hug.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Naruto's shaking visibly decreased, his breathing evened out, and the tension just seemed to flow out of him as he rested his head against Itachi's shoulder.

"Mah... are you two dating?"

Naruto choked and jerked his head up to stare at Kakashi and Itachi gave Kakashi a full blown Uchiha patent death glare. The extreme amount of killer intent and aura of doom pouring off the two spoke for itself as every ninja in a hundred mile radius froze in shock. Even the demons stopped to stare blankly in the direction it was coming from.

---------------------------------------------Anirica-------------------------------------------

A young purple-haired demon was sparring with a lizard demon colleague.

"Looks like someone upset the Kitsune Sennin, don't you think Imaru?" The purple hair demon said as she plopped down on the ground.

"I pity the creature that's aimed at. Well better them then us, I'd hate to have our old students attention in that manner, don't you agree Kanya?"

"Most defiantly."

Sorry it took so long to update the computers been out due to storms over here and I really couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. I'll try and have six up by the end of the week and if I don't feel free to e-mail me and tell me to get my rear in gear. I also want to apologize for any spelling errors, but thank you to those of you who pointed them out. I hope this is better.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi ch6

**4 days later**

After everyone had recovered from what from now on will be referred to as 'the incident', the group of seven started off to Konoha. Presently, the group was heading through another wooded area with everyone but Lee and Gai trying to keep their distance from the powerful couple.

This, however, did not go well for Naruto, who had luckily gotten over his twitching and was now merely chanting, 'I must not kill them, I must not kill them.' over and over in his head. Needless to say he had an iron will since Lee had been going on like this,

"If we do not make it back to Konoha in three days I will run two thousand laps around Konoha on my hands. If I fail in doing that then I will...", for the past eight hours.

The only thing keeping Kisame from killing Lee was a triple restraint jutsu preformed by Kakashi, Itachi, and Naruto.

"Perhaps we had better set up camp; it's getting late," Tenten said in an attempt to save her teammate.

"Good idea, I'll go get food," Naruto said and vanished before another word could be spoken. Itachi bit back a smile and started off, tossing, "I'll get some firewood," over his shoulder.

"I'll scout; why don't you go get some water kid," Kisame offered, though he didn't specify which kid he was talking to.

Tenten shrugged, grabbed the canteens, and ducked under a fur tree as she headed to the stream.

"Yosh, it looks like we, the beautiful beasts of Konoha, will help scout while my eternal rival and Neji set up camp."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Followed by a good guy pose in front of sunset and crashing wave.

After the emotional moment they took off through the trees and started to scout.

Naruto and Itachi returned about two minutes after Lee and Gai left, with firewood and food.

"Honestly, there are demons who would turn tail and run from them."

"What makes you so sure, Naru-kun?" Itachi said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know quite a few personally. He has a reputation among the demons, and there are not a lot willing to deal with his... Gai-ness." Naruto shook his head and sat under what looked like a maple tree and began to get the food ready to be cooked while Itachi started the fire.

After a few more minutes the others had returned and Naruto handed the rabbits to Itachi who started cooking them without much care.

"Kitsune-san, please tell me you're using genjutsu. To be using anything but would be torture." An incredulous voice from above spoke.

"Sorry Sicilia, but it's the real deal. What brings you three here?" Naruto said as he cocked his head upwards toward the voice. "You normally don't travel together, especially this far from Anirica."

"The prophecies of old command us! We must do as Kami-sama bids us!" a new overly dramatic voice rushed in.

"I was asking those who weren't currently suffering from some drug induced insanity," Naruto rubbed his temples as he thought about the last time one of these guy went into their stupid phases.

"What Siren is trying to convey is that Orochimaru is planning an attack on Konoha, and since demons aren't welcome there, we thought we'd give you the news to spread," a third voice answered. "Honestly, he picked a bad time to go into his insanity phase."

"I love the squirrels!"

"Yes, we know! Will you be quiet and let us finish?!" Sicilia yelled.

"Hmpf" A weird blue and silver lizard-like being dropped from the trees and stared upwards. The creature comically stuck his snake like tongue out.

The third voice groaned before dropping down to reveal a cat-like demon with three tails.

Sicilia sighed before dropping to the ground near Naruto.

The tokage-demon moved over to Naruto, tilted his head to the left, blinked twice, then as quick as lighting let his snake-like tongue shoot out and licked the tip of Naruto's nose before returning to the demon's mouth.

The third demon didn't even wait; she just walked right up to Siren and rammed her fist into the side of his head.

"Kanya-sensei, it's nice to see you again. I trust all is well with the nine-tailed family?" Naruto tried for a more diplomatic approach, but halfway through it had turned into more of a joke than anything else.

She seemed to agree because by the time he'd finished Kanya was fighting a smile.

"All is well with them, though Imaru has asked me to inform you that you really should be more careful with that killer intent of yours. Especially around Nigen."

Naruto blushed before looking at her and stammering, "You felt that?"

"Kit, there were very few around who didn't. Though if you don't mind me asking, what made you unleash something that powerful?" Sicilia smiled, obviously quite pleased with him.

"Kakashi," Naruto said, then turned back to looking at the sky, making it clear that he did not want to talk about it. To the demons who had a part in raising him, this meant one thing: insanity or not, Siren had a death wish.

"Naruto has a boyfriend!"

It was really too bad that they now had two full grown demons, a sannin, and an Uchia there.

----------------------------------Kumogakure (Village of Cloud)-------------------------------

"What the...?!"

All over Cloud people with weak hearts were dropping to the ground, and even the most hardened of ninja were wetting themselves.

"We're under attack! Everybody to their posts!"

---------------------------------Kirigakure (Village of Mist)------------------------------

The Mizukage choked on his coffee as he looked around his office, before realizing that the killer intent was coming from somewhere else.

"Have all nin ready for an attack!" He ordered as he stood up and moved to consult with his advisors.

-------------------------------Sunagakure (Village of Sand)--------------------------------

Garaa looked around to see where this demonic feeling was coming from.

'**I wonder who is doing this? They will certainly be a wonderful opponent.**' Shikaku thought.

"Garaa, Father wants you at the front gates incase of an attack. Whatever is doing this is really strong, and you're probably the only one who can fight it," Temari stammered before running from the room.

----------------------------------Kusagakure (Village of Grass)--------------------------------------------

Ninja looked in the direction of the feeling as they all fell to the ground, suffering from various ailments.

-----------------------------------Konohagakure (Village of Leaf)-------------------------------------------

"Everybody down! We're under attack!" Iruka yelled at his students, and the jounin ran to protect the village.

Elsewhere

"I want all available nin protecting the village. Have the genin round up the villagers and get them to safety. We must be prepared for this attack." The Hokage ordered the ANBU in his office.

Nodding, all the ANBU bowed and left.

'What is this?' the Third thought to himself as he looked out the window.

--------------------------------Anirica----------------------------------------------

"What the...?"

"Looks like Siren's going through his insanity phase and said something extremely stupid to Naruto... again."

"Yeah that sounds like him, you remember what happened the last time he did that, Imaru?"

"If I remember correctly that was the last time anyone saw Atlantis."

"Well let's hope everything is still where it's supposed to be when they calm down."

"Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------

I finly got it up. for the record I've had it done for a while know I just needed to type it up. thanks to my cousin for correcting my errors. I hope you like.


End file.
